Nine Year Promise
by lunarestings
Summary: "'Is it a deal' Kyoya pushed. Izuma pondered his words. She looked out across the bridge, towards the cars that were bustling below them and came to a conclusion. Her head tilted upwards to his tall frame and she spoke, 'Game on.'" Many are too scared of Kyoya to ask about his life before Ouran and the club, so who's going to ask about the girl Kyoya counters on her first day?


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I do own my OCs_

* * *

"Kyoya?"

The boy who's face was framed with glasses turned his head. "Yes, Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked in the same direction as Kyoya, "Why do you keep looking over there?"

Kyoya whipped his head back towards his computer and started typing furiously.

"No reason."

Now, Kyoya was not the one to do without reason. A young girl with deep purple hair was in his line of sight. She blended in with the rest of the room for the most part, but Kyoya wouldn't forget someone. Her long bangs were twisted and kept back on the right, her fingers were perfectly painted with a deep red, and her eyes twinkled with laughter.

Nine years might have changed her face, but not their promise.

She sipped her tea with rehearsed grace and sat it back on the saucer. The other girls beside her, on the couch, fawned over her manicure.

"They are quite pretty."

She stopped giggling at the other girls' reactions, "Thank you, Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded and continued with one of her customers on her arm and payed attention to one in particular. She truly liked Izuma. She found her to be one of the more practical ones.

She took another sip of her tea and scanned the room over the brim of the cup. More students were around the room than she expected and she picked out the boys in the room. She counted six of them scattered along the furniture with yellow dresses cooing over them. Dark, raven hair caught her eye in the corner and her cup fumbled in her grasp. She caught it at the last second and looked back up quickly to the boy in the chair.

Her mouth slightly agape, she whispered to herself, "Shit."

"Is everything alright, Izuma?"

She turned to Haruhi with a face full of fear, "Huh?"

"You seem worried," Haruhi said, concerned.

Izuma, remembering what situation she was in, shook her head lightly and put on a smile. "Yes, I'm sorry, I need to be going now. I have an appointment to attend to."

She placed the cup down and smoothed out her dress, standing up. She waved small goodbyes to the group surrounding her. She kept her face away from the one on the computer and shuffled towards the exit.

Another host stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

Tamaki reached for her hand and petted it with comfort, "Why so panicked, princess?"

She pulled her hand back and held it against her stomach, "I really need to be going. Thank you, though."

Izuma tried side-stepping the blonde, but felt a tug on her skirt.

"Club hours aren't even over yet. Please stay!" The small host pleaded.

She giggled nervously, "I have an affair, I can't be late."

The attention that had already been drawn to her was eating at her spine. She took a glance at the boy with glasses and felt blessed that he hadn't notice what was going on.

She took long fast steps towards the door and placed her hand on the handle. She tried swinging it open, but a light push of a palm closed it.

"Really, Izuma, you should stay."

She knew exactly who it was before she turned around. Kyoya Ootori was hovering above her with his arm trapping her to the spot. A chill went through her body and her blood ran cold.

He smirked at her reaction, "Thinking you could get away again."

Her breath hitched and she gulped down a lump. Her eyes darted around the room out of habit and the nearest exit was unfortunately blocked.

She collected herself and stood straighter, "Hello, Kyoya-san."

He narrowed his eyes and his hand fell from the wood. He searched her face for anything that would give clues to why she was standing before him, but found nothing.

"Long time no see," he drawled out.

The room was silent and you could here a pen drop. Most of them were in the middle of a conversation, until they saw the pair staring at one another at such close proximity. Even the hosts weren't speaking.

Izuma swallowed and nodded her head. She bit her lip and slipped out the door.

Her fists were shaking with her dress clutched in them and she was tripping down the stairs like a mess. She finally came to a stop when she was far out of the door. Her breathing slowed and she called a driver out to the school.

"Hi, Mr. Tinobashi, would it be a problem if you picked me up early," she asked.

Mumbles were heard from the other line.

"Ah, now preferably."

A sigh came from the other end of the phone.

"Thank you."

She hung up and leaned against the wall. She passed the time by taking out her calculus book and studying.

A black cadillac rode up in front of her. She gathered her bag and opened the door.

"Sorry for calling you out here."

Mr. Tinobashi looked at her from the mirror, "It is my job."

Izuma smiled and felt her anxiety weaken. The ride home was quiet with little spoken about how her day was and if she'd already eaten.

Her home wasn't too far and she was dropped off outside of the high rise. She thanked Mr. Tinobashi and entered the condominium. She jammed the key into the slot, pressed the last button on the elevator grid and was brought to the penthouse.

She tapped her foot and the elevator rang. The doors slid open and Izuma called out to the vast space.

"I'm home."

No one greeted her back.

She heard the faint click of nails against the floor and bent down. A sleek, black cat approached her and slid under her open palm.

She smiled, "Nice to see you too, Jun."

Her legs stretched as she stood. The kitchen called to her and the refrigerator beckoned.

The sound of the door opening made her crouch behind the island with a spatula in her hand.

A deep voice called out, "Izuma?"

She let out a breath and put the weapon back in its drawer.

The boy's back was turned as he shut the door and he tossed his bag on the leather couch.

The fridge wasn't filled with as many wonders as she thought it would. She closed it with a sigh and walked towards the living room.

"Why are you home so early?" She said while dropping on the cushions.

He sat next to her and shot her a smile, "To see you of course."

A roll of the eyes was enough to discourage him.

"Always teasing, huh?" She reached for the remote and turned on a random channel.

A laugh spread across his face and he leaned against her.

She lightly hit his forehead with the remote.

"Seiji, you're too fat."

He rolled off and went to his room in a pout.

The T.V. was of its usual talk of businesses and heirs. New reporters interviewed numerous politicians and CEOs without coming to much of a conclusion. Izuma recognized the men and women and assorted them to the students who went to Ouran, creating a spider web of connections amongst them.

By the time Seiji returned, she had already had multiple family trees created and implanted in her mind.

He came up behind her and ruffled her hair, "Stop analyzing."

A grunt was the response and the T.V. was turned off.

Izuma faced him and positioned herself cross-legged and waited for what he had to say.

Seiji looked down at his Mac and read a bit. "I'll give you the details later, but we have a new mission."

* * *

**_A.N._**

_Whaaaaaaattt?! Another new story? I deleted my other Ouran story that was OCxMori cause it was so difficult to write. Props to you authors who write that ship cause it's hell. I felt like I could get more into the mindset of Kyoya rather than Mori for whatever reason. So this was just the intro chapter to introduce you do the OC, but you'll have to look out for chapter two to find out their 'mission.' Thanks for reading!_

_~Luna Restings_


End file.
